Below-the-knee prosthetic legs are typically attached using a suspension liner that covers the amputated leg stump and includes a liner pin that then locks onto the prosthetic leg. The liner is placed on the leg stump by holding the liner pin in one hand with the liner turned inside out. The liner pin is held perpendicular and aligned straight out from the stump while another hand is used to roll the liner onto the leg stump. The result should be that the liner pin is projecting perpendicular to the stump end, leaving no air between the stump and the liner, so that the prosthetic leg can be readily attached (see, e.g., Littig U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,234 and Biedermann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,026, the complete disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference). If the liner pin is not positioned correctly, the user cannot easily direct the liner pin into the locking hole of the prosthetic leg. If the pin is not aligned properly, the person must take the liner off and try again. For individuals that have amputated legs that are far down on the leg, it is very difficult to bend over and hold the liner pin perpendicular to the end of the stump. If the person is elderly or overweight, it is almost impossible to hold the pin perpendicular without help from someone else.